Love Waits
by KuroTamashii-chan
Summary: <html><head></head>The girl that won Kise's heart in middle school left for America after the Generation of Miracles went their different ways. Now she's back and attending Kajio High School. Will love finally blossom between the two?</html>


**Kise: **Eric's Alan doesn't own Kuroko no Basket or the characters other than her OC...speaking of Eric's Alan, where did she disappear to this time?

**Soul:** I keep telling Eric's Alan-chan that her readers won't hate this story, but she is still hiding somewhere.

**Kise:** Wait why are you even here Soul? Aren't you supposed to hang around her Kuroshitsuji stories?

**Soul: **I moved in here~

~X~X~X~X~

Kise Ryouta stared absentmindedly out the window. He wasn't interested in the lesson. His mind was busy remembering the conversation he had last night with an old friend. A friend from Teiko. Her name was Matsushita Yori. When everyone left Teiko she decided to transfer to a school in America. She was back in Japan and that made him feel excited. He was devastated when she left without saying good-bye to him. She didn't tell anyone. She was loved by the entire Teiko team, though Aomine and Akashi found her annoying at times. She was so much fun to be around. When he was with her he felt completely calm. She loved basketball. She was cute, too. Kise sighed. He really missed her. He vaguely heard the bell ring and the shuffling of the other students as they gathered their bags and books. He reached down for his bag, but somehow managed to fall from his seat. "Ow..." he mumbled, looking up he realized everyone in the room was now staring at him. He got to his knees and grabbed his book, pen, and notebook from the desk and shoved them in his bag. He tossed his jacket over one shoulder and walked out, his face burning. He figured he would get into more trouble than it was worth if he skipped basketball practice today. Kasamatsu was sure to hit him and then make him run. He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today as he pushed open the door to the gym. The others were already warming up with simple drills. The only ones who paid him any attention were the coach and team captain.

"Hurry and change." was all the coach said. He didn't feel like yelling today.

"Yes sir." Kise dropped his bag and went to the locker room to change. He figured Kasamatsu would yell at him. As he jogged back to the gym thoughts of Yoricchi drifted back into his mind. She would have been scolding him for being late, then she would jump on his back playfully and tease him for something. She would stay and watch them practice. After practice was over, they would walk together and she would tell him about her day. After she finished he would tell her about his day and then they might stop for something to eat. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was walking and tripped over a ball as he entered the gym. He looked up and found everyone staring at him.

Kasamatsu sighed and jogged over to Kise, holding out his hand to help him up. "Watch where you're walking, idiot."

"Sorry..." Kise mumbled as he looked down.

"We have all warmed up already. You were late, so just run twenty laps around the gym. Get going." Kasamatsu instructed. He could tell something was off with Kise.

"Yes, Kasamatsu-senpai." Kise said and started running. His mind continued to drift with thoughts of Yori. He wasn't counting as he ran so it shocked him when a ball was thrown at him.

"Are you planning on running all practice?" Kasamatsu questioned, he didn't try to hide his annoyance with the blonde.

"N-no."

"Get over here and play offense then."

Kise nodded and hurried over to the court. He tried to focus on the game. He tried to make his shots flawless, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Yori out of his mind. He jumped for a fade away, but he threw the ball late and it bounced from the rim. On top of that, he missed his landing and lost his balance. He wanted to kick himself, not that he had to since Kasamatsu did that for him.

"Idiot! Get your head out of the clouds and focus on the play!"

"Sorry, Kasamatsu-senpai..."

"Run that play again!" the coach called.

~X~

After practice Kise fell back against the wall panting. He was exhausted. He hadn't been this tired after a practice since he attended Teiko. He was the only one in the locker room and he was grateful for that. He couldn't hide the pain any longer and tears began to fall freely from his eyes. Why had Yoricchi left without saying good-bye? Why had she waited so long to contact him? Was she tired of him? Was she tired of the Generation of Miracles? Had she talked to any of the others before she called him? Why didn't she stay in Japan? "Why...?" he choked out and squeezed his eyes tighter. "Was I not good enough?" he opened his eyes when a towel was dropped on his head.

"If you are talking about practice today the answer is no." Kasamatsu said as he leaned against the wall and slid down to sit next to Kise. "You're way off your game." he paused and then added "Do you want to talk about it? You have something on your mind and it is bothering you."

"Kasamatsu-senpai..." Kise looked over at the captain.

"You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to, but keep in mind I will be here if you need me. We are a team and we stick together. If you would rather talk to one of the others they will listen."

"Kasamatsu-senpai..." Kise looked away and wiped his eyes "I'm sorry. I know I screwed up a lot today."

"Here." Kasamatsu handed him a bottle of water.

"T-thank you." Kise uncapped the water and took a sip. After a moment of silence he said "I heard from a friend last night. She went to Teiko with me."

"Where does she go now?"

"She moved to America right after we went our separate ways." Kise's eyes filled with tears again "She left us without saying good-bye."

Kasamatsu said nothing as Kise lowered his head, letting the tears fall. He put one hand on his back. He might be hard on Kise, but that didn't mean that he didn't care. After a moment he pulled Kise a little closer and let him lean on his shoulder. "She was special to you, right?"

Kise gave a small nod.

"I'm sorry, Kise." Kasamatsu whispered as Kise cried harder. "Shh...don't cry. It will be okay."

"Kasamatsu-senpai...I-I'm sorry..." Kise managed.

"Don't apologize. Just remember that the team is here for you. You can come to any of us. If you need to talk, you know I will be here. She was an idiot for letting you go. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Senpai..."

"It's getting late. Do want me to walk with you, Kise?" Kasamatsu offered.

Kise shook his head "I won't ask you to go out of your way for me."

"Well I live in the same direction. I won't be going out of my way." Kasamatsu said. He felt like Kise needed someone right now.

"Thank you, Kasamatsu-senpai"

Kasamatsu stood up and held out his hand "Then let's go."

Kise nodded and took his hand "Yeah." he wiped his eyes and followed after Kasamatsu. He would call Yori again tonight.

"Kise?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me about her. Tell me about the girl who won Kise Ryouta's heart."

Kise paused, he was in shock that Kasamatsu was asking about Yori. "Well, her name is Matsushita Yori and she is sixteen. She has long black hair and she is tall. She basketball. Everyone on the Teiko team liked her. I was in love with her the moment I saw her. Her eyes are this clear blue that make it feel as if she can see right through you." he said as they continued walking. "Yoricchi always knew how I was feeling and when I was with her I felt so calm, like nothing could ever be wrong. Her smile could light up a room."

"She sounds nice." Kasamatsu said with a small smile. Kise seemed to be calming down now "Tell me more."

"She made sure we were all at practice, even Aominecchi came if she asked. She kept everyone in line. She would even stay up really late to cook for us if we had a game the next day. She cared about us. Akashicchi even listened to her."

"Well, here we are. You have my number. Call if you need to talk,okay?" Kasamatsu said as Kise unlocked the door. He hesitated. "Kise, will you be okay? I can hang around if you want."

"You don't have to, but you can if you want."

Kasamatsu silently followed Kise.

"I can cook if you're hungry. Would you like something to drink?" Kise tossed his bag by his desk.

"Tea, if you don't mind." Kasamatsu set his bag next to Kise's. He had never seen Kise so worked up over anything.

"Sure. I will be back." Kise smiled and went back to the kitchen.

Kasamatsu pulled one of his textbooks and started on his homework. He wouldn't stay for long, but he would get some wok done while Kise was making tea. He heard a knock on the front door, but chose to ignore it. He didn't, however, ignore the loud crash and the sound of glass shattering. He jumped to his feet and ran to the other room.

~X~

Kise balanced the tray with the tea with one arm and opened the door with the other. He didn't know who would be coming over so late. His heart missed a beat and the tray fell to the ground, the cups shattering.

"It's been awhile Ryou-kun."

Kise stared in shock.

"Kise? Are you okay?" Kasamatsu demanded as he ran in. He froze and then noticed the girl standing there.

"Y-Yoricchi..." Kise whispered.

~X~X~X~X~

**Eric's Alan:** *hides behind Aomine* Please tell me what you think.


End file.
